Naruto the Ninja Pirate King
by Earth Beast
Summary: The group of Pirates has rescue Captain Kuashina Uzumaki's son and rise him to be the Ninja Pirate King. Will Naruto rule the pirates? Will he have his own ship?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Ninja Pirate King

Chapter 1

A orange haired and green eyes woman with large boobs, wearing red shirt, black waistcoat, black pants, dark brown boots and long brown coat, is wondering around the Hidden Leaf Village. She pass many people.

"Too easy." Woman whispered as she count all the wallets she 'borrowed'.

Then three men and two women join up with her.

"These Ninjas are so useless. I don't know why the former captain see in them." Man 1 said.

Just then, a 6 years old blond haired boy run pass them, follow by the mob of villagers. The strange people jump away with orange haired woman move in the ally.

"Get that Uzumaki Brat!" One of the mob yelled.

'Did that guy just call the kid Uzumaki?' Woman thought in shock.

Then one man from the mob, who's drunk, enter the ally and saw her, "Well, someone get me a bucket! Because I just found me a nice sexy 'cow'."

Woman giggle, "Oh, stop it, you big ape." Then suddenly, she pull a knife from her sleeve and hold against the drunk man's neck, "Tell me about that boy your mob's chasing."

"Knife!" Drunk man muttered in fear.

(Meanwhile)

The boy; Naruto Uzumaki kept on running till he turn to the ally only to reach...

"Dead end!" Naruto said in fear.

Slowly, Naruto turn to see the smirking mob coming in closer before they start beating him up. A while later, the leader of the mob pull out the knife.

"Time to finish what our beloved Fourth Hokage has started." Leader said.

But suddenly, a bang noise was heard and the leader sudden fall.

The mob turn to see the orange haired woman with the strange weapon, with her group.

"Step away from the boy or else." Woman said.

"Or else what?" One of the mob dare asked.

"I was hoping you say that." Woman said before she pull her sword with her group did the same.

Then they went on attack fast and deadly. Soon the ally ground is litter of corpses as the lead woman head towards Naruto.

"He nearly look like the former captain's husband." Lead said.

"He sure is, Captain Jane." Man 2 said.

Captain Jane place Naruto over her shoulder, "Back to Vixen."

"Aye, captain." Her group said.

With that, they head towards the gate. They see couple of guards.

"I'll handle them, Captain." Woman 1 said.

"Be my guest, Sarah." Captain Jane said.

With that, dirty blond haired and brown eyes Sarah wearing a green tight dress move behind the guards.

"Oh, boys..." Sarah said with sexy tone.

The guards turn and their eyes widen with wonder as Sarah starts dancing in front of them. As the guards watching Sarah, Captain Jane and the rest move pass them without anyone seeing them.

Sarah then move sexy, towards the guards, "I love to stay, but I need to get going. So..."

Sarah stoke the guards on their cheek before leaving to catch up with the others.

The guards dreamy wave goodbye for the while before reazlies she left without paperworks!

Meanwhile, Captain Jane and her group laugh at the guards.

"Silly old fools." Captain Jane said.

(Next day)

Naruto slowly wake up and notices that he on someone's back.

"Where... am...I?" Naruto asked.

"I see you're awake. We about few minutes away from the dock." Captain Jane said while look back.

"You saved me and took me away from those bullies?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we did. Don't ask yet as we'll get our answer soon." Captain Jane said.

Few minutes later, they arrive the dock where a Galleon ship is tied.

"Wow, that's a big ship." Naruto said with wonder.

"Thank you. We work really hard building that. Meet Vixen." Captain Jane said as she walk on the ramp.

"Captain Jane Uzamo on deck!" First-Mate said.

Then...

"ALL HANDS ON DECK, YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING RATS!" Captain Jane yelled.

Then all her crew went to work.

"Also, sent John to my cabin." Captain Jane said as she took Naruto to her cabin.

Then Captain Jane then place Naruto on her bed, "Now, rest up as we make our journey back to home."

Naruto smile as he took a nap. Few minutes later, there's a knock.

"Enter." Captain Jane said quiety.

The door open and an elderly man with glasses, wearing blue and white shirt and brown pants and boots, enter, "You call, ma'am?"

"Yes. This boy needs medical attention. During that, I need you to take his hair sample and test it with these." Captain Jane said as she open the draw and pull out two test tubes with hair sample inside; one has red hair and other has yellow hair.

John's eyes widen before he took the tubes, "Aye, ma'am." Before went to work on Naruto.

(Meanwhile)

"What do you mean Naruto is gone?!" Third Hokage asked in mad tone.

"That's just what I said, Lord Hokage. We found corpses in the ally." ANBU with dog mask said.

"I told you to keep an eye on him." Third Hokage said.

"I got a bit distracted by villagers saying they were robbed." Dog said.

"Again?! That was the third time this year." Third Hokage said.

'Naruto, please be OK.' Third Hokage thought.

(Meanwhile)

"So, everything was confirmed and those land lovers dare try to keep him from his birth right?!" Captain Jane said in angry tone as she got the answers she was hoping for.

"Aye. I would guess that his father has sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside his son to save him and the village." John said.

"And yet, he was treated like a monster. Dismiss." Captain Jane said.

John nodded before went off as Naruto woke up.

"How long have you been listening?" Captain asked.

"Long enough. Did Fourth- Father seal the Fox in me to save me?" Naruto asked.

"Believe me, your mother; Kushina, was my best friend as well as the greatest Pirate of all. I meet your father and I must admit it, he was the most caring man I ever see." Captain Jane said with a smile.

After a while, Naruto smile back, "Then I'll make them proud and be the best Ninja Pirate of all!"

Jane smile.

"By the way, can I ask you something, Captain?" Naruto asked.

"You want to know more about your parents?" Captain asked.

"Well, that. But my question is... What's a pirate?" Naruto asked.

Captain Jane giggle. Before she could answer...

"HOME AHOY!" A man's voice said.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we're nearly home." Captain Jane said before she lead Naruto towards the door.

Then she lead Naruto to the front of the Vixen and look ahead, seeing a huge island with a giant skull like rock.

"Welcome to the Pirate Skull." Captain said with an smile as she plans to help her best friend's son for his future.

(And done! What do you think? Now Naruto is safe and now living with sailors called Pirates. Will he make his perents proud? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all soon!

I made a poll for Naruto Summoning creatures. Have a look and vote!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Ninja Pirate King

Chapter 2

The Vixen just arrive at the dock and the crew members tie her to the dock.

"SHE-HOOK!" Captain Jane called.

Running towards her captain, is long ponytail blue hair with dark green highlights stripes, pale lavender eyes woman with long lime green cloak, a tricorne hat and headband with Leaf Village symbol and a deep cross like scratch running under the symbol, under her hat, "You called, Captain?"

"Unload the stuff we 'borrowed' while load up extra food for one day sea." Captain Jane said.

"Ma'am?" She-Hook asked.

"I thought we give Naruto a nice sea trip. For now, I'm taking him for drink." Captain Jane said.

"Well thought, Captain." She-Hook said before she made an tease smile, "Remember young Naruto is too young for sake or rum."

"What are you, my mother?!" Captain Jane asked while her crew laughing before she glare them to get back to work.

With that, Captain Jane took Naruto's hand and lead him off her ship and to nearby stand. Two minutes later, Captain Jane help Naruto sit on the stool as owner of stand arrive.

"Well, Captain Jane. It's very rare for you to ome at my stand instead of your usual tavern." Owner said.

"Aye, Sammy. Well, I plan to give my little friend here, a trip around the sea." Captain Jane said.

Sammy stare at Naruto who's a bit nervous, "Nice to meet you. So, what will it be?"

"One bottle of rum and..." Captain then turn towards Naruto, "Do you drink orange juice?"

"Yes."

"And one bottle of orange juice." Captain Jane finished as she pull a purple jewel out of her pocket and place it on the table.

Sammy nodded as he pull out two bottles, One rum and one juice and hand them to his customers before took he jewel, "Have a nice day at the ocean Jane and... By the way I haven't catch your name."

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. Come, darling. Back to Vixen." Captain said as she hand Naruto his drink before head off with Naruto follow while drinking.

Sammy's eyes widen is shock and surprise, 'That boy is the Red Death's child?!'

Captain Jane and Naruto return to Vixen only to see She-Hook on her own.

"She-Hook, where are the crew?" Captain Jane asked.

"No Idea. I was at the restroom just for few minutes and I come back seeing everyone disappear." She-Hook said.

Then suddenly, Jane's left eye twitching, "I bet I know where those useless group are." Then she turn to Naruto, "Sweetheart, could you wait with She-Hook? I'll be right back." With that, she went off somewhere.

A while later, the sound of beating and 'ouching' was heard as men and women are flying over the town and land on the Vixen. Then Captain Jane arrive, carry a cubby man by the back of his shirt. Then she have him the old heave-ho.

"Now get back to work, you lazy water rats!" Captain Jane said.

With that, the crew went back to work.

Captain Jane then turn towards Naruto, "Sorry about that. It's just so hard to get good help these days."

Naruto chuckles.

(Meanwhile)

A over 5 years old short blue hair, pale lavender eyes girl; Hinata Hyuga is weak glaring at the dirty man who holding her baby sister; Hanabi Hyuga, from her giant bird cage.

At the same time as Naruto was rescued, Hinata was at her home when she overheard what her father ad the elders saying. They planning to band her and make Hanabi as new heir... However, if Hanabi couldn't defeat ther older cousin; Neji Hyuga, Hanabi will join Hinata. Fearing for her sister and herself, Hinata quicky and quietly head towards her nearly year old baby sister, grab baby stuff and pick up Hanabi before she runaway.

Half a day later, Hinata and Hanabi was found by a kind man... Only the kind man was really cruel and hush. And he's a slave trainer and salesman.

Soon, they on a very old and nearly broken ship, setting off far away.

"Oh yeah! Two Hyugas will make me rich." Salesman said with a cruel smile.

(Meanwhile)

"So, you saying they are more warriors than Ninjas, Samurais and Pirates?" Naruto asked.

Naruto and Captain Jane are in her cabin of the Vixen.

"Aye. After the Sage pass away, Ninjas and Samurais were created. Few years after that, few men and women are saying they're better than other and form their own people on their found islands. On male side, only men sail while women just cook or something. The men call themselves the Viking. While on the female side, only women sail while keep few men for... grown up thing before they put the men down. The women call themself Amazon." Captain Jane said.

"That sounds... bad I guess." Naruto said.

"That exactly how your great, great, great, great grandfather; Jovano Uzumaki feel. To him, no matter where they from or who they are, everyone are the same. He try to show them but no one will listen. So, he took the boat and sail through the sea. Then he found an island which become Pirate Skull. Then he help the lost souls or so on and together, they form Pirates. Soon because of his long red beard, everyone nicknamed him; Redbeard." Captain Jane as she hand Naruto a open book.

Naruto took a book and see the picture of read hair bearded man wearing brown pants, white shirt, red long coat and black bicorne hat with fox skull on the centre.

"Is that him?" Naruto asked.

"Aye." Captain Jane then pull out a huge map and lay it on her table, "Here's the map." Then she point at the island one the right side of the map, with Kunai and Katana cross mark on it, "Here is the Elemental Nations where Ninjas and Samurais live. And about 5 days across the sea..." She point at island on the left side of the map, with sword and axe cross mark on it, "Is the why they called, Blade Island where the Vikings and Amazons live. And far from these islands..." She points at the island on the middle top of the map, with skull and cross bones mark on it, "Is our island, Pirate Skull Island."

Captain Jane roll up the map and put it away. Then, she went out of er cabin with Naruto following. She then head to the Quarter deck with Naruto right behind her.

"Even though Pirates steals or kills or even have these so-call Ninjas make fools out of themselves. We only want to be in peace like the Sage wants. That..." Captain Jane points at the pirate flag, "Is our version for symbol of 'Freedom'."

"Cool." Naruto said.

"CAPTAIN!" One of the crew said.

Captain Jane sigh before she turn to Naruto, "Have a look around but be careful. This isn't like a play park."

"CAPTAIN!"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Captain said as she head off.

Naruto wonder around the ship till he head towards rope ladder. Curiously, Naruto began to climb. a while later, he reach the Crow's Nest where a orange hair and brown eyes, short man looking though the spyglass.

After climb in, Naruto look around and his eyes are wide in wonder, "Wow..."

"What?" Short man asked before realize what Naruto meant, "Oh yes. Nice view, isn't it? You could see up here. And everyone say 'only birds can see from high."

"Yeah... What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"They call me Short Bill." Short Bill said before went back to looking.

"What are you looking through?" Naruto asked.

"Spyglass. Also known as telescope." Short Bill said.

"Can I have a look?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Short Bill said as he hand the spyglass over.

After a quick look at it, Naruto began to look through it, "Everything is so... far?"

Short Bill chuckle, "Wrong end, silly." Then he flip the spyglass around.

"Oh. Thanks." Naruto said before look through it.

After a few turns, Naruto saw something, "Ah...?" before look hard.

"What is it? What do you see?" Short Bill asked.

"Some kind of broken looking ship." Naruto said.

Short Bill took the spyglass and have a look. Then he saw a old ship and he knows what that ship is...

"Slave ship..." Short Bill muttered.

"Slave ship?" Naruto asked.

"SLAVE SHIP AHOY!" Short Bill called.

Captain Jane who's about to pound the man for accidentally throw bucket of water at her, heard that.

"WHERE?!" Captain Jane asked.

"AT THE STARBOARD!" Short Bill said.

Soon, Captain Jane and the crew rush to starboard side and could see the ship about few yards away.

"Those guys never learn." Captain muttered before... "ALL HANDS! BATTLE STATIONS!"

With that, the crew runs around while Short Bill with Naruto on his back, climb down the rope ladder.

Captain Jane took Naruto and hand him to her first-mate, "Take Naruto to my cabin and keep him safe."

"Aye-Aye, Ma'am." She-Hook said as she took Naruto to the safe place.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata and all the slave-in-training, are scrubbing the main deck as the Salesman and his cruel female partner; Saleswoman who holds Hanabi.

"Scrub hard, you useless losers!" Salesman said before he turn towards his partner, "Soon, we'll be rich. Rich! RICH!"

"Whatever." Cruel woman; Saleswoman said as she head off towards the edge, "I hate babies. Glad I never were one." She about to drop Hanabi to the water when she saw an ship coming in fast and she see the flag, "...Pirates...?"

"Yeah, better than those pirates." Salesman said before mutter, "Maybe 1,00000 for that Hyuga."

His partner run back to Salesman, "P-p-pirates!"

"Not you see I try to come a high price for that Hyuga girl?" Salesman asked.

Quickly, Salesman's partner hand Hanabi to Hinata and run to hide behind the barrel as the Vixen arrive near the ship with Captain Jane and all her crew let out the battle cry.

"PIIIRRRAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Salesman yelled in fear.

"Slow, but he gets it eventually." Saleswoman said.

Then the battle starts...

"FIRE!" Captain Jane yelled.

Soon, the cannons are firing all the cannon balls. Then the Pirates swing over and began to fight the guards.

Hinata try to move out from the battle when someone grab Hanabi out of her arms, "HANABI!" Before she was pick up.

Hinata was throw towards Vixen where on of the stay behind crew got her while other crew member use the oar to carefully bring Hanabi.

"Here you go, little girl." Crew member said as he hand Hanabi back to her big sister.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said.

Meanwhile, Captain Jane is parrying with Salesman on the mast.

"It's over for you." Captain Jane said.

"That's what you think." Salesman said before he cut the rope and then swing, "SO LONG, PIRATE!"

But since he didn't see where his going, the salesman land right to Vixen's cannon, leaving his kicking legs out.

Seeing him stuck, Hinata made an nearly evil smile as she hand Hanabi to Sarah who guards them and other rescued people along with other crew member, before she head towards cannon Salesman. Hinata grab botefeux from the man before after seeing how the pirates fire their cannons, light up the Salesman Cannon before the cannon shoot Salesman away.

Captain Jane smile as she slide down the rope, "I like that girl. Maybe she could be Naruto's friend."

Then there were one; Saleswoman who took out her sword while shaking in fear.

"BOO!" Captain Jane yelled.

Saleswoman scream before drive into the ship's cannon, reach her arm out grab the dropped botefeux and light the cannon before being shoot away.

(Meanwhile)

Salesman land on an very small island and a while after that, his partner arrive.

"I hate these Pirates." Salesman muttered.

"Well, could be worse." Saleswoman said.

Just then, a tricking sound was heard, causing the sales partners to panic.

"SPIRIT!" They said as they look around while standing back to back.

Heading towards them from under the sea, is some kind of reptile with white skin...

(Meanwhile)

"The ship is ours!" Captain Jane said.

"And it's slowly sinking." John said.

"Right. Bring what you could find and let's get out of here." Captain Jane said.

"Aye, Ma'am!" Crew said as they starts searching the sinking ship.

They manage to find three chests and then they all get off back to their ship and sail off, leaving the other ship to sink to the bottom of the sea.

Naruto and She-Hook come out of the cabin and Naruto run to Jane.

"Naruto, see what we have here." Captain said as she cut the locks with her sword.

Then the crew tip the chests... and clothes and potatoes fall out!

"What?!" Captain said before she turn to the crew, "You were suppose to search the entire ship!"

"But we did, Captain. These are all we found." Female crew said.

"At least you bring more food and clothes back to Pirate Skull." Naruto said.

"Plus we rescued those poor people including the little girls." She-Hook said.

"True." Captain Jane said while the crew sigh in relief.

She-Hook then notices that Hinata is looking at Naruto in surprise before her face went red which She-Hook has found it cute, and Hinata look a bit familiar.

"What's your name, little girl?" She-Hook asked as she knee down in front of Hinata.

"H-Hinata Hyuga and this is my little sister; Hanabi." Hinata said.

She-Hook narrow her eyes for the 'Hyuga' name, "Do you know the member of the Hyuga Clan named Hitomi Hyuga?"

"Yes. She's my m-mother." Hinata said.

She-Hook's eyes widen, "T-Then that means..." Suddenly, She-Hook wrap her right arm around Hinata, "MY LITTLE NIECE!"

"W-WHAT?!" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I'm your mother's older sister; Hasana Hyuga. Some call me 'She-Hook'." She-Hook now known as Hasana, said.

Hinata could not believe it! Her mother has been telling her about Hinata's aunt who's missing after the war. With tears slowly growing, Hinata hug Hasana back.

"Aaaaaawwwwweeeeee!" The crew of Vixen said.

A few minutes later, Hasana move back, "Now then, be honest my dear, does this cloak look good on me?"

"...N-no." Hinata said.

"Didn't think so. What was I thinking listening to those shopkeepers?" Hasana asked.

"When it come to battles, you're the best with skills and strength. But when it comes to fashion, you're stink." Captain Jane said with the crew, rescued people and kids even young Hanabi laugh.

"Yeah, very funny." Hasana said as she undo the cloak with her right hand, "This is the last time I ever fall for the clothes tricks."

"Now where have we heard that before?" John asked.

"Shut up!"

Hasana then remove her cloak, revealing her wearing line green shirt, blue waistcoat, red pants and black boots. But there's something that surprise Naruto and Hinata; instead of her left hand is a double hooks. (1)

"What?" Hasana asked before she realize when the kid are staring at her hook, "Oh, that? That's just something I lost during the war. That's the reason I runaway."

"Well now, Why don't you take the kids to my cabin and get to know your nieces. I got a job to do." Captain Jane said.

Hasana nodded before she took Hanabi with her right arm and lead Naruto and Hinata to her captain's cabin.

Captain of the Vixen then turn towards the rescued people, "Now then, does any of you want freedom?"

(A while later)

Vixen arrive near the dock of Pirate Skull and the crew members tie her to the dock.

Captain Jane begin to lead Naruto and the Hyugas across the ramp as she says to her crew, "Two of you will the the new 'Lost Souls' to the Pirate Centre Hall while the rest of you unload the ship. Then have a day off."

'Aye, Ma'am." Crew said.

"Also John, take these to my and She-Hook's place." Captain Jane said as she hand the scrolls to John.

"Aye, Ma'am." John said.

"As for us, we're going to the tavern; 'The Pirate Shark' for celebrating." Captain Jane said.

(Few moments later)

They arrive at The Pirate Shark with it's sign with picture of pirate clothes wearing shark. Jane open the door and enter with her group.

Naruto and Hinata look around. The tavern is full of pirates playing cards, drinking rum or watching the stage show where the ladies are dancing.

Jane and Hasana smile when they saw their old friend, "This way, little ones." Jane said.

With that, Jane and her Hyuga friend lead the kids while She-Hook hook a high chair, towards the table where a elder man; wearing black and red shirt, green shorts, half-moon glasses and a red stocking cap with a red pom-pom ornament on top.

With him, is a nearly 7 years old girl with black hair and eyes, wearing dark blue shirt, white mini skirt with black shorts under, and blue boots.

Jane and her guests gather around the table, "Hi."

"Why, hello Jane and Hasana. I see you have some kids of your own." Elder man said.

"Yeah. These kids are new 'Lost Souls'." Hasana said.

"Then, let me introduce myself, Henry Smithy Uchiha the Third, but you may call me Smee. And this is my granddaughter; Satsuki Uchiha." Smee said.

"Nice to meet you." Satsuki said.

"L-like wise. I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is my little sister; Hanabi. We're Aunt Hasana's nieces." Hinata said.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Smee's eyes widen, 'So, the rumours are true. The child of my old captain, Red Death.'

They ordered their drinks.

Naruto then see the line of picture fames on the right wall. First fame has the picture of Jovano Uzumaki AKA Redbeard. And the last fame has the picture of a long red hair woman.

Jane notices Naruto is looking at the pictures and smile, "That is the 'Wall of Pirate Kings'. And yes, the last picture is Kushina Uzumaki AKA Red Death, your mother."

Just then, the drinks has arrive. Rum for Jane, Hasana and Smee, orange juice for Satsuki, Naruto and Hinata and a bottle of milk for little Hanabi.

(A while later)

Jane, Naruto and the Hyugas are walking along the path. After some drink with their friends, they went for clothes shopping and baby shopping.

About a mile away from the town, are two, three storey houses; One brown and other blue.

Jane lead Naruto towards the blue one while Hasana lead Hinata while carry sleeping Hanabi in her right arm, to the brown one.

Jane knock on the door and few minutes later, a sliver hair and voilet eyes man wearing business suit, open the door and let them in.

"Buck, take Naruto's new clothes to his own room I asked you to prepare." Jane said as she remove her coat and hang it on the coat stand.

"Of course, my lady." Buck said as he grab the bags and went up the stairs.

"A butler?" Naruto said.

"Well, I can't do some house work or shopping while I'm out in the sea, can I?" Jane said as she relax on her favourite armchair, reading a good book.

"My lady, I hope I'm not interrupted anything, but I would suggest to show Young Naruto around." Buck's voice from upstairs, said.

Jane sigh, "Fine. You're right."

Then Jane put the book down, got up and dig in her waistcoat then pull out her Bent Billiard pipe. She fill her pipe then light it.

"Well, we'll start in this room. This is the Living Room." Jane said before she lead Naruto to the next room, "Here's the Dinning Room with the kitchen in the next room." Jane then lead Naruto upstairs before she show him the bathroom.

Then she show Naruto the room full of maps and charts, "This is my Map Room where I make plans for next adventure." Then she lead to the two doors. She open the door of the left, "And this is your room. It's not much. We need to do some shopping, one way or 'other'."

Naruto look around the room. It had a nice single bed with the bed table, a three draws dresser and wardrobe.

"Thank you, Miss Jane." Naruto said.

"No need to call me miss. If you like, you can call me Auntie. I don't mi-" Naruto cut off Jane by hugging her. Jane hugs back, "I know I can't replace your parents, but I'll do anything I can to rise you well." Jane then, pull back, "Now then, Buck probably starting making dinner. So, while he does that, someone needs a good bath."

(Meanwhile, at the same time as Jane and Naruto enter Jane's house)

Hasana lead her nieces towards the brown house when the door open and a long green hair and golden eyes maid pop her head out

"Madam, you back! And these two must be your nieces; Hinata and Hanabi." Maid said.

"Joy, shhh! The baby is asleep." Hasana whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Joy whispered.

They enter the house before Joy carefully, take sleeping Hanabi and place her in makeshift crib which was a dresser draw stuffed with blankets and pillows and is on the table.

"Hinata, could you watch your sister while Joy and I short out the baby room?" Hasana asked.

Hinata nodded as she seat on the sofa near the table.

"That's my sweet girl." Hasana said as she and Joy about to grab the bags when suddenly, Hasana got in front of her niece, "Now, don't get any ideas that Joy is like my slave! 'Cause she's not. She's my 'Handy' maid 'cause I can't do most of things with just one hand, can I?"

"D-does that mean your hook has some p-problems?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it has problems once in the while." Hasana said as she move off... Only to be pull back by her hook that somehow hooked itself to the sofa, "Oh, blast it, my hook!" Hasana pull hard to get her hook free, "There, just like that!" Suddenly, her hook got free and got tangled on her hair, "Ow! Hey! Ow!" Hasana pull her hook free and mess up her hair that nearly look like a lion's mane.

Hasana with her only hand, got her hair back to normal while Joy and Hinata giggle, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

(Night time)

Jane just tug Naruto in his new soft bed before she kiss his forehead, "Sweet dreams, dear." Then she blow out the candle before went off.

(And done! I hope you like it. Thanks to SPark681 for your suggestions for Naruto and Hinata meet as well as the name for her auntie.

Hasana's hook is like Captain Hook's double hook in Peter Pan 2003.

See you all soon!) 


End file.
